


Как принц на белом звездолете

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missions, Politics, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: К их чрезвычайно важной миссии Лэнс подошел с холодной головой, горячим сердцем и плащом за плечами. И кто бы мог предположить, что самым полезным из этого окажется плащ.Таймлайн примерно 4-5 сезона.Было написано на Проект: Фандом-2018 (шипперские войны) для команды KLance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Как принц на белом звездолете

Маленькая красная точка на экране наручного сканера мигала ровно и спокойно, как биение сердца. Не удержавшись, Лэнс постучал по ней пальцем, но, разумеется, ничего не изменилось.

Вздохнув, он поднял взгляд на лобовой визор корабля и попытался убедить себя, что совсем не волнуется и вообще никаких причин для беспокойства нет. Просто самая обычная рядовая миссия.

Планета надвигалась на них медленно, но неумолимо. Среди концентрических кругов астероидов уже можно было разглядеть орбитальные станции, хотя сама поверхность планеты была скрыта плотным слоем переливчатых салатово-зеленых облаков. Интересно, а тут есть океаны? Или это очередная каменистая пустыня с подземными городами?

— Скоро войдем в зону контакта с постовыми передатчиками, — флегматично сообщил Роло, щелкая приборами на навигационной панели.

Лэнс выпрямился в кресле пилота и потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи:

— Отлично! Всем занять свои места и приготовиться к допросу!

Роло покосился на него с легким удивлением:

— Все и так на своих местах. Это маленький корабль, больше тут особо некуда деться.

Бизер согласно что-то пропиликал, маленький подпевала.

Но Лэнс не позволил сбить себя с толку и только отмахнулся, поправляя воротник плаща. Конечно, смотрелся тот поверх доспехообразного скафандра немного странно, но Лэнсу дома во время детских праздников доводилось примерять еще и не такие костюмы, к тому же, если верить отражению в визоре, выглядел он круто, а это главное.

Найма перегнулась через его кресло, скользнув волосами ему по плечу:

— Первый раз вижу Бореалис так близко. Раньше мы старались избегать этот сектор галактики.

— Да, чужаков тут не особо любят, — согласился Роло, массируя колено.

Лэнс кашлянул и постарался незаметно сдвинуться в сторону, но передумал и вместо этого гордо выпрямился:

— Мой теперь уже весьма богатый личный опыт показывает, что чужаков вообще редко где любят. Однако для того, чтобы вести бизнес, совсем необязательно, чтобы клиенты тебя любили! Хотя, конечно, к такому славному парню, как я, сложно не проникнуться симпатией, правда?

Найма, не мигая, посмотрела на него сверху вниз с мягкой улыбкой, и он поспешил отвернуться.

Если б при каждом взгляде на нее не возникала мысль о подлом коварном предательстве, Лэнс по-прежнему считал бы Найму весьма очаровательной.

Ладно, чего уж там. Ее очаровательность никуда не делась, и он был достаточно мужчиной, чтобы это признать. Но больше его не проведут никакие трюки! Он готов отважно преодолеть любые препятствия и победить любых врагов, которые рискнут выскочить у него на пути, тем более учитывая, какая цель стояла на кону этой миссии.

И пусть на самом деле он был совсем не так уверен в себе, как пытался показать, — все это неважно! Он справится, потому что просто не может не справиться!

Передатчик ожил, прервав его мысли, расплевался помехами и наконец приказал странно скрипучим голосом:

— Вы приближаетесь к станции «Боре-1», орбитальному таможенному посту свободной ассоциации народа фунгарис, идентифицируйте себя.

Лэнс встряхнулся, улыбнулся пошире и объявил:

— Капитан космических рейнджеров приветствует народ фунгарис! «Тысячелетний сокол», корабль класса «светлячок», прибыл с целью проведения деловых переговоров. Запрос был направлен ранее, код 11-арус-дельта-2657.

Он невольно затаил дыхание в ожидании, перепроверяя, правильно ли прочитал с экрана код. Наконец спустя несколько тиков передатчик зашипел и выдал:

— Проследуйте к шлюзу номер 42 для прохождения проверки.

Лэнс медленно выдохнул и расслабился, раскинув руки на подлокотниках. Все, первый шаг сделан, пути назад больше нет. Вернее, конечно, есть, в любой момент еще можно развернуться и рвануть прочь из этой галактики, но они прилетели сюда совсем не ради того, чтобы спасаться бегством!

— Что такое «рейнджер»? — с явным недоумением спросила Найма, склонив голову набок.

Очевидно, браслет-переводчик Лэнса не справился с незнакомым словом и не подобрал подходящего аналога. Но прежде, чем он сумел объяснить значение синонимами, в разговор вмешался Роло.

— Почему капитан ты? Это вроде как пока еще мой корабль. Не говоря уж о том, что он называется совсем по-другому, а о классе «светлячок» я вообще никогда не слышал, — впрочем, недовольства в его голосе не было, только знакомая сонливость.

Лэнс в который раз за последние несколько квинтантов пожалел, что рядом на было Ханка (он бы оценил!), скрестил руки на груди и громко фыркнул:

— После того, что вы вытворили в прошлый раз, место капитана вы мне теперь просто обязаны!

— Мне казалось, мы все искупили во время восстания, — приподнял брови Роло.

Бизер подкатился ближе и изобразил на своем мониторе восклицательный знак, но Лэнс нахмурился и все равно решил стоять на своем:

— Ничего не знаю, не было, не видел, где мои личные бонусы?! Не говоря уж о том, что эта миссия к нашей общей выгоде и вообще деловое партнерство!

И едва не поперхнулся, когда Найма вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем вернуться в свое кресло, покачивая бедрами.

Лэнс почувствовал, как заливается краской, и молча сполз по сидению так низко, что почти скрылся под панелью управления.

Орбитальная станция, вблизи напоминавшая кусок гигантских медовых сот, встретила их разинутым зевом указанного шлюза. Процедура посадки была полностью автоматизирована, корабль облизало разноцветными лазерами, потом зафиксировало в ангаре металлическими тисками, и уже знакомый скрипучий голос приказал:

— Выходите по одному для прохождения процедуры сканирования ДНК. Все не биологические формы жизни не приветствуются на поверхности Бореалиса и должны остаться на борту. Объектам с протезами и вживленными компьютерами необходимо пройти дополнительное сканирование.

Роло вздохнул и первым похромал к выходу, на прощание помахав Бизеру рукой:

— Придется тебе остаться здесь и сторожить корабль, дружище.

Робот уныло пиликнул и изобразил на своем экране плачущий смайлик, так что даже Лэнсу захотелось сочувственно похлопать его по монитору. Повезло, что с ними не было Пидж.

Пугающе звучавшие «процедуры сканирования» на деле оказались несколькими рамками с лазерами. На экранах высветились незнакомые символы, но, очевидно, станция сочла их ДНК не содержащим никаких недопустимых элементов, потому что задерживать их не стали, только Роло с его протезом пришлось ненадолго погрузиться в специальную капсулу.

— Не нравится мне оставлять корабль в заложниках, — проворчал он, слегка нахмурившись, когда Найма помогла ему выкарабкаться обратно.

— Ничего, главное нам самим заложниками не стать! — оптимистично отмахнулся Лэнс. — А Бизер справится.

Ярко освещенный, но пустой коридор вывел их к бездонной на первый взгляд шахте, в центре которой серебрилась узкая труба скоростного лифта. Двери бесшумно раскрылись, и на мостик выплыл, судя по всему, представитель народа фунгарис, которому выпала честь встречать гостей.

За время пребывания в космосе Лэнс успел навидаться столько самых разных рас и народов, что весь этот калейдоскоп просто не умещался в голове. Но все равно мало кто из них мог сравниться по странности с этим существом, напоминавшим гибрид гигантского шампиньона и плывущей прямо по воздуху медузы. Сбоку в шляпке торчало бесстрастное гуманоидное лицо, похожее на восковую маску.

Лэнс невольно сглотнул, но выпрямился и шагнул вперед, как и положено капитану:

— Мы свободное торговое судно…

— Контрабандное, судя по вашему виду, — перебил его бесстрастный голос, и лицо-маска не сменило выражения.

Лэнс буквально спиной ощутил, как напряглись за ним Роло с Наймой, и расправил плечи, стараясь выглядеть более уверенно:

— Вы нас в чем-то обвиняете?

Мясистая поверхность шляпки колыхнулась, как холодец.

— В этом нет нужны. Равно как нам нет дела до внешней политики открытого космоса: мы не поддерживаем экстраполяцию разыскиваемых объектов. Если, находясь на нашей планете, вы будете соблюдать наши законы, никаких проблем у нас с вами не возникнет. К тому же, Госпожу заинтересовал предложенный вами товар.

Звук, судя по всему, доносился не из головы. Его издавали трущиеся друг о друга щупальца, и осознавать это было странно и как-то немного дико.

— Прошу следовать за мной, я препровожу вас в Ратушу ожидания, — фунгар развернулся и первым вплыл в кабину лифта.

Для четверых места там оказалось маловато, особенно учитывая, что соприкасаться с мерцающими склизкими щупальцами совсем не хотелось. Так что Лэнс плюнул на гордость, вжался между Роло и Наймой и уткнулся носом в стекло кабины, глядя вниз, на салатово-зеленый плотный туман.

Кабина дернулась и устремилась к поверхности планеты. Шахта быстро закончилась, и облака стремительно поплыли им навстречу, окутали трубу лифта, а потом сменились темно-синим индустриальным пейзажем с мерцающими разноцветными огнями. Лэнс незаметно навел наручный сканер на город и едва успел проглотить ликующий возглас, когда красная точка замигала прямо под ними, совсем близко, только руку протянуть и обхватить пальцами, сжать в ладони и больше не выпускать.

Лифт оказался такой скоростной, что путешествие вниз заняло всего несколько добошей. Лэнс был приятно удивлен, что при этом внутренняя гравитация и инерция были рассчитаны так, что желудок у него не прилип к горлу, только так, немного надавил на легкие.

Наконец двери раскрылись и выпустили их в другой пустой коридор, более широкий и просторный, чем на станции. Атмосфера здесь была густая, почти как вода, отчего все движения поневоле становились плавными и неторопливыми.

Их проводник двинулся вперед, хлестким жестом щупалец приказав следовать за собой.

— Воздух нашей планеты достаточно насыщен кислородом, чтобы большинство наших гостей могли спокойно дышать без специального оборудования.

Лэнс переглянулся со своими спутниками и первым снял стесняющий движения шлем, сделал осторожный вдох. Пахло чем-то резким-электрическим, похожим на озон, и одновременно сладковатым, но легкие не протестовали, и Лэнс облегченно пихнул шлем под мышку. Конечно, остальные наверняка высказали бы ему за подобную беспечность, но их тут не было, не говоря уж о том, что для фунгарис явно невыгодно травить своих гостей.

Их привели в просторное ярко освещенное помещение с минимумом мебели, после чего проводник изобразил нечто вроде поклона (хотя на языке жестов местных жителей это в равной степени могло означать угрозу или предложение жениться), объявил:

— Отдыхайте. Госпожа призовет вас на аудиенцию в конце квинтантного цикла, — и покинул их.

Дверь при этом, что любопытно, осталась приоткрытой.

Роло потер подбородок — шлемы они с Наймой тоже решили снять — и задумчиво оглядел пустые белые стены:

— И что мы будем теперь делать?

— Как что? Отдыхать, нам же сказали! — воскликнул Лэнс и небрежно завалился на нечто отдаленно похожее на диван, тщательно делая вид, будто ситуация его совсем не беспокоит.

Недаром бабуля всегда учила: когда от тебя ничего не зависит, просто наблюдай и выжидай — и шанс сделать что-то, что можешь только ты, не заставит себя долго ждать.

Матрас оказался довольно жестким, но ослабленная гравитация компенсировала давление на спину. Лэнс немного поерзал, перевернулся набок и закрыл глаза, безотчетно обхватив ладонью наручный сканер.

Роло и Найма о чем-то переговаривались неподалеку, он сначала пытался вслушиваться, но слова быстро смазались и потеряли смысл, а может, это просто переводчик опять начал барахлить.

А потом Лэнс быстро и резко провалился в темноту.

* * *

_Было холодно. Очень-очень холодно, никогда раньше в жизни он не испытывал такого цепенящего, пронизывающего до костей обморожения. Казалось, будто все его пальцы, на руках и ногах, оледенели и отломились, с хрустом, как пересохшие ветки, а рот залепило инеем, лишив возможности кричать. А еще вокруг было темно, так темно, что этот густой липкий мрак представлялся осязаемым — но у него больше не было пальцев, чтобы эту темноту ощупать и прорвать._

_Потом что-то изменилось. Темноту прорезало резкими лучами холодного света, и он, собрав последние силы пополам с отчаяньем, рванулся вперед и вверх, спихивая крышку ледяного саркофага._

_Вывалился на пол, задыхаясь и хрипя от сладковатого электрического воздуха, ухватился за что-то, пополз вперед, и в голове билась одна-единственная связная мысль — оружие, нужно найти оружие…_

_Голоса, чужие незнакомые бесстрастные голоса, влажно щелкали, потрескивали и хлюпали прямо над ним, но он не мог различить ни слова. Попытался что-то крикнуть, потребовать в ответ, но его проигнорировали, а потом все тело словно пробило током, и он забился в агонии, щелкнул зубами так, что едва не откусил себе язык, и наконец распахнул глаза._

_Только для того, чтобы увидеть свои собственные ладони, скрюченные и сине-фиолетовые от холода._

_Нет. Не от холода._

_От прорезавшейся на них густой короткой шерсти, похожей на фиолетовую плесень._

_Ужас волной поднялся в груди, захлестнул, мешая дышать, прорвался сквозь слепленные инеем губы хриплым воплем._

_А потом его подняли, снова кинули в ледяной саркофаг и безжалостно — нет, безразлично захлопнули крышку._

_И снова стало темно._

_Но теперь эта темнота была другая — черно-фиолетовое полное звезд небо над головой и такое же черно-фиолетовое озеро под ногами, похожее на гладкое чистое зеркало, в котором почему-то не было его отражения._

_Зато он вдруг увидел себя как со стороны — вернее, не себя._

_Бледную хрупкую фигуру, свернувшуюся в позе эмбриона._

_Черная бесконечность и озеро-зеркало. Почему-то это место было таким знакомым, что страх внутри впервые сменился спокойствием и даже уверенностью._

_Уверенностью в чем?_

_Он сделал несколько шагов, звездами расплескивая брызги, осторожно опустился на колени рядом со скрюченной фигурой. И прошептал — не словами, но всем собой:_

_— Дождись, мы скоро._

* * *

В распахнутое для крика горло хлынула вода, и Лэнс резко дернулся вперед, закашлялся и согнулся, вжимаясь лицом в колени. Вода оказалась непривычно густым воздухом, но сердце все равно колотилось в груди, как бешеное.

Разбудившая его Найма осторожно выпустила из пальцев его плечо и склонила голову набок:

— Это типично для вас, землян?

— Что, ночные кошмары? — прохрипел Лэнс и усилием воли встряхнулся, делая глубокий вдох. — Осмелюсь предположить, что это явление интернациональное и даже всекосмическое…

Эти странные, более чем просто неприятные сны неотступно преследовали его уже дюжину квинтантов, с тех самых пор, как они узнали, что… да нет, даже еще раньше. Собственно, именно так они об этом и узнали.

Устроившийся неподалеку Роло помахал хирургическими на вид инструментами над внутренним интеркомом, встроенным в стену:

— Мне удалось разблокировать схему базы. Правда, разобраться в ней не так-то просто даже мне, а мы в свое время побывали в самых разных системах. Но это не город, а настоящий металлический лабиринт. Не думаю, что это очень практично для повседневной жизни.

Лэнс провел ладонью по лбу, стирая холодный пот, поморщился и, приказав своим коленям не подгибаться, приблизился к интеркому. Прищурился, разглядывая переплетение голубых линий, и навел на карту свой сканер.

Красная точка чуть сместилась, соотнося масштаб, и замерцала на схеме немного сбоку, двумя уровнями ниже.

Даже еще ближе, чем он смел надеяться.

Лэнс посильнее прикусил себе язык и вскинул взгляд на Роло. Тот протяжно хмыкнул, убирая инструменты в панель скафандра на предплечье:

— Признаться честно, я удивлен, что ты не сорвался сразу же к своей заветной цели, а остался ждать обещанной аудиенции.

Лэнс сглотнул, шевельнул прикушенным языком, проверяя, не перестарался ли, и драматично закинул плащ себе на плечо:

— Стратегия — не пустое слово, мон амиго! Особенно в непростом деле спасения вселенной!

Роло покачал головой и поднялся на ноги, отряхиваясь от невидимой пыли:

— Еще больше я удивлен, что это хвастовство небезосновательно.

— Эй, мы попали на планету? Попали! Мы добились аудиенции у местных властей — добились! Теперь дело за малым!

На самом деле, Лэнс совсем не ощущал такой уж уверенности в их плане — но показывать этого он не собирался. В конце концов, настоящие герои не колеблются! И при этом обычно совершают кучу идиотских поступков… но это уже детали.

Найма тоже выпрямилась, к чему-то прислушиваясь:

— Полагаю, нам пора идти.

Через пару тиков в проходе бесшумно появился уже знакомый проводник — а может, его близнец или клон — и призвал следовать за собой, в «трофейный» зал. Название слегка настораживало — Лэнс ожидал «тронного» — но выбирать не приходилось, так что все трое смиренно отправились на встречу с судьбой. Вернее, с местной Госпожой.

Лэнс тщетно пытался убедить себя, что совсем не нервничает. Беспокоиться ведь не о чем, правда не о чем, их легенда тщательно проработана, ничто не должно вызвать подозрений. Оставалось только надеяться, что переводчик не заглючит при переводе идиом и не обеспечит им случайный дипломатический скандал, как пару раз бывало… но нет, к чему вспоминать о таких глупостях?

К счастью, нужный зал оказался недалеко, так что Лэнс не успел мыслями довести себя до панического состояния. Проводник покинул их у входа, и им не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как осторожно проследовать внутрь.

Помещение оказалось просторным и куполообразным, с белыми, ярко освещенными стенами, на которых контрастно выделялось…

Оружие.

Самое разное оружие, от более примитивных кинжалов, мечей и луков до совершенно невероятных современных бластеров и лазерных винтовок, некоторые из которых были размером с десять лэнсов и явно крепились раньше к кораблям. Все стены зала были густо и на первый взгляд бессистемно увешаны сверкающими боевыми трофеями, так, что от их блеска рябило в глазах и пересыхало в горле.

— Вас впечатлила моя коллекция, — раздался откуда-то сбоку потрескивающий, но в то же время мелодичный голос. — Мы мирная раса и не терпим насилия, однако признаем силу оружия, которое может быть необходимо для защиты.

Лэнс медленно развернулся и с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как вспотели под скафандром ладони.

Госпожа оказалась минимум в два раза крупнее их проводника и возвышалась над неким подобием трона набухшей розово-сиреневой кляксой. При этом лицо-маска было у нее очень приятное, даже красивое, несмотря на более стрекозиные, чем человеческие черты.

Лэнс сглотнул еще раз, заставил себя шагнуть вперед и опустился на одно колено:

— Коллекция и правда впечатляет — но совсем не так, как ваш удивительный облик!

Вот, и даже ни словом не соврал. Внутри забурлило предвкушение пополам с азартом, и дальнейшие слова полились более уверенно:

— Позвольте выразить наше трепещущее почтение и неизбывную благодарность, что вы благословили простых торговцев такой честью и позволили лично увидеть вас!

К счастью, Роло и Найма не вмешивались и, как они и договорились раньше, предоставили право вести переговоры ему. Или просто решили дать ему возможность самостоятельно вырыть себе яму.

— Я приветствую вас в нашей системе и на нашей планете, космические рейнджеры, — ответила Госпожа после недолгого молчания, едва заметно запнувшись на последнем слове. — Что привело вас к нам?

Вообще Лэнс совсем не был уверен, что у фунгарис существует половая дифференциация, но думать о Госпоже как о «ней» было как-то проще.

Он кашлянул, поправил плащ и все-таки решил выпрямиться, потому что долго стоять на одном колене, тем более в скафандре, было весьма неудобно.

— Уверен, ваши системы уже тщательно просканировали наш корабль и убедились, что наш единственный груз — это отборные балмерские кристаллы высшего качества. И это — только десятая доля того богатства, которое нам удалось заполучить и которое мы теперь готовы предложить вам.

— Это и правда богатство, — колыхнула шляпкой Госпожа и немного приподнялась. — Как же оно попало к вам?

Почувствовав в этом вопросе явное подозрение, Лэнс поспешил заверить, снова выбрав для ответа почти правду:

— Мы заключили с договор с одной Балмерой в обмен на небольшую помощь против галра.

— Весьма похвально. Дружественные союзы в наше непростое время в плюс всем заинтересованным сторонам.

Лэнс согласно закивал и продолжил:

— Именно поэтому мы хотим предложить эти кристаллы вам — в обмен на квинтонис, который, как вам лучше меня известно, добывается только в поясе астероидов вашей планеты.

В конце концов, именно этот ценный минерал убедил Роло и Найму присоединиться к этой миссии. Очевидно, контрабандистское прошлое все же давало о себе знать… да и для их общего дела квинтонис тоже был бы весьма полезен, стоит только вспомнить дифирамбы Корана.

Лэнс поневоле задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа. Может, не стоило говорить так сразу прямо и в лоб, нужно было подвести к этой теме более постепенно и ненавязчиво? В конце концов, лишняя спешка в таком деле может сделать только хуже… все-таки у него еще явно недостает опыта в проведении важных переговоров…

Но с другой стороны — к чему искусственно медлить, когда всем и так все очевидно?

Госпожа снова плавно колыхнулась, и ее лицо-маска впервые выразило эмоции — мерцающие фасетчатые глаза медленно закрылись, чтобы распахнуться вновь и заглянуть, казалось, прямо ему в душу.

— Думаю, это будет вполне достойная и взаимовыгодная сделка. Благодарю вас за щедрое предложение, мне нужно обсудить его с моими советниками, но не сомневаюсь, что они выразят согласие.

Это прозвучало, как явно окончание аудиенции, но Лэнс не удержался и выпалил:

— Простите мне мою дерзость, прекрасная Госпожа, но позвольте задать вам еще одни вопрос. Вернее, выразить восхищение вашей системой безопасности!

— Ты чего творишь?! — прошипел у него за спиной Роло, на мгновение утратив свою обычную флегматичность.

Шляпка медленно повернула лицо к Лэнсу и чуть наклонилась:

— О, даже так?

— Именно! Поверьте, нам много где довелось побывать и много чего повидать, но нигде ни разу мы не сталкивались с такой многоступенчатой системой сканирования.

Лэнс осмелился подойти ближе, стараясь смотреть не прямо на Госпожу — вдруг в культуре фунгарис это расценивается как невероятная дерзость, — а мимо нее, на трофеи на стене за троном. Зацепился взглядом за один из них, невольно облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как ускорилось в груди сердце, и прямо спросил:

— Но что происходит с теми, кто нападает на вас? Или пытается незаконно проникнуть на вашу планету, несмотря на все системы защиты?

Кажется, Найма приглушенно выругалась — но он не был точно уверен, потому что переводчик с этой последовательностью звуков не справился.

Госпожа раскинула щупальца, как ядовитый цветок тычинки, и голос ее стал как-то ниже и мягче:

— Фунгарис верят, что всякая жизнь священна, даже самая низкая и паразитирующая на остальных. Поэтому в нашей цивилизации не существует убийств и смертной казни. Все пленники и нарушители приносят пользу обществу, работая на него.

Лэнс, ощущая себя комаром, который летит прямо в объятия венериной мухоловки, все равно спросил:

— Но почему так важна именно процедура сканирования ДНК?

Госпожа приподнялась на троне и словно стала больше, как разбухшая от воды губка, а еще потемнела всем телом, подобно грозовому облаку.

— Думаю, вам прекрасно известна главная разрушительная болезнь всей нашей вселенной. Галра! — последнее слово она буквально выплюнула, что звучало очень странно, если учесть, что говорила она посредством щупалец. — Это напасть, пожравшая почти все остальные народы, и теперь необходимо безжалостно уничтожить и выжечь эту заразу всю целиком. Даже самая малая капля крови этих отвратительных, бесконечно злобных тварей отравляет и извращает любое существо, превращая его в их смертоносного посланника!

Совершенно не ожидавший такой вспышки Лэнс вжал голову в плечи, боясь дышать и ощущая себя, как под взглядом гремучей змеи, и даже успел подумать, что, наверное, пора молиться, кому-нибудь, неважно. А еще эти слова так неприятно напомнили Аллуру в ее приступе категоричной нерассуждающей ненависти, что в горле поднялась тошнота.

Как хорошо, что они в итоге отказались от изначальной идеи притвориться охотниками за головами и доставить на Бореалис для обмена какого-нибудь пленного галра…

Но так же мгновенно, как пришла в ярость, Госпожа успокоилась и снова мирно порозовела, подытожив:

— Поэтому галра — единственная раса, которой запрещен доступ на нашу планету. Приношу извинения за связанные с этим предосторожности, которые доставили вам неудобства по прибытии, — и прежде, чем Лэнс успел заверить, что нет-нет, никаких неудобств они не испытали, внезапно сменила тему: — Но я вижу, вас заинтересовал один из экспонатов моей коллекции.

От неожиданности он даже не понял, о чем она, потом ощутил, как то ли бледнеет, то ли краснеет, но невероятным усилием воли сумел сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица и пожал плечами с притворной небрежностью:

— Да, признаться, раньше мне никогда не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Удивительное мастерство обработки лезвия. Очевидно, старинная работа.

Госпожа подняла одно из щупалец, потянулась к стене и, мягко оплетя рукоять кинжала, сняла его с крючка.

— Хотите забрать эту безделушку с собой?

Лэнс с присвистом втянул в себя воздух и резко перевел взгляд на ее лицо, ожидая подвоха, в панике, что как-то выдал себя.

Разумеется, прочитать в фасетчатых глазах никаких эмоций было нельзя, но голос Госпожи остался спокойным, почти доброжелательным:

— Мы, фунгарис, не очень привязаны к материальным предметам. Эта коллекция в целом — символ, но ее отдельные составляющие не так важны для нас.

Лэнс медленно опустил взгляд на протянутый ему кинжал — широкий, с черной резной рукоятью и сиреневым камнем в лезвии, похожим на птичий глаз.

Как убедить кого-то отдать тебе что-то важное? Сделать вид, что оно тебе не особо нужно.

Он встряхнулся, снова посмотрел прямо в глаза Госпоже и широко улыбнулся:

— Только если вы согласитесь принять от меня ответный дар — такова традиция моего народа!

Жестом фокусника он открыл специальный отсек в нагрудной части скафандра — и порадовался, что подумал об этом заранее и что так удачно подвернулся повод упомянуть и использовать.

Влажное щупальце ненадолго зависло над его ладонью, словно колеблясь, а потом осторожно обхватило балмерский кристалл, не очень крупный, но редкого, насыщенного алого цвета. В то же мгновение другое щупальце взамен уронило ему в руки кинжал, и Лэнс так поспешно сжал пальцы, что едва не порезал ладонь.

— Благодарю, — произнесла Госпожа, с явным интересом изучая кристалл.

— О нет, что вы, это мы благодарим вас! Будем с нетерпением смиренно ожидать вашего ответа! — объявил Лэнс, почтительно пятясь к выходу.

Не оставалось сомнений, что теперь-то аудиенция точно была окончена, и лучше благосклонностью Госпожи больше не злоупотреблять.

— Вы сумасшедшие, все пятеро. Семеро. Или сколько вас там, — прошипел ему на ухо Роло, когда они выходили из трофейного зала. Найма только хихикнула.

Как ни странно, ждать им в итоге пришлось не больше пары варга — очевидно, заседания совета у фунгарис проходили на удивление быстро, в отличие от подавляющего большинства других планет.

В итоге остаток вечера они с Роло координировали разгрузку кристаллов с их корабля, в то время пока Найма инспектировала вместе с фунгарис и опечатывала контейнеры с квинтонисом.

Эти действия были настолько обыденными, что Лэнс даже сам поверил, будто они — обыкновенные торговцы-контрабандисты и прилетели на Бореалис исключительно с целью обменять один товар на другой. Так что аборигенам он улыбался без малейших угрызений совести.

Спрятанный в сочленениях доспехов кинжал, казалось, холодил кожу даже сквозь несколько защитных слоев.

* * *

Когда свет в коридорах приглушили и вся база погрузилась в сонный покой ночного цикла, Лэнс оставил голографический слепок себя в их комнате вместе с Роло и Наймой и бесшумно выскользнул наружу.

Он внимательно огляделся по сторонам, потом сверился со схемой уровней на сканере и простой командой построил наиболее короткий маршрут до красной мигающей точки. Изучил его внимательней, перепроверил график охранного патруля и со вздохом сменил маршрут на более длинный, но и более безопасный. Потом активировал двигатели ускорения в доспехе-скафандре, чтобы быстрее двигаться в густой карамелистой атмосфере, и заскользил вниз по коридору, к лифтам.

Повезло, что Пидж изобрела портативную вуалирующую маскировку! Заряда в ней, правда, хватало совсем ненадолго, это был еще прототип, но Лэнс очень надеялся, что его вылазка не займет много времени.

Лифты на базе, как и на орбитальной станции, представляли собой широкие шахты с длинной транспортной трубой, к которой вел узенький мостик, нависший над бездной. Поэтому вместе того, чтобы использовать технику и рисковать тем самым запустить какие-нибудь датчики, Лэнс просто включил джетпак, глубоко вдохнул и прыгнул в шахту.

Плащ, несомненно, при этом очень красиво развевался у него за спиной, но Лэнс на всякий случай зажмурился, поэтому ничего не видел и едва не пропустил нужный уровень.

Пришлось ненадолго затаиться, чтобы пропустить патрульных дроидов. Он еще раз сверился с проложенным маршрутом, недоверчиво нахмурился, но нет, ошибки не было: сканер предлагал ему свернуть налево, в боковой коридор, пройти там до конца и залезть в вентиляцию. А потом проследовать обратно.

Лэнс тяжело вздохнул и с неохотой последовал инструкции. Тяжелая решетка поддалась с трудом, но хотя бы не пришлось подтягиваться. Правда, в громоздком скафандре Лэнс в вентиляции едва поместился, и перемещаться мог только ползком, как гусеница.

На какие только унижения не приходится идти ради заветной цели!

К счастью, расстояние было не очень большим, поэтому добрался до нужного помещения он довольно быстро, хотя в процессе вспотел и едва не задохнулся. Но как только он выбил ногами потолочную решетку, его даже сквозь скафандр обдало таким леденящим потоком воздуха, что аж зубы застучали.

Комната была относительно небольшой и походила на нечто среднее между погребом и химической лабораторией. Вдоль одной стены тянулись вертикальные ряды металлических дверец, напротив них булькали прозрачные цистерны с почему-то не замерзшей зеленоватой жидкостью. Судя по схеме, это помещение было только одним из множества подобных отсеков, объединявшихся в общую энергетическую систему базы.

Лэнс поежился, попытался закутаться в плащ, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно, так что вместо этого встряхнулся и опустил взгляд на сканер. И с трудом сглотнул, увидев, что красная точка стала гораздо больше и заполнила собой почти весь экран. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул, приказал себе сосредоточиться, а потом прошел вдоль стены с дверцами, внимательно следя за показателями сканера.

И застыл как вкопанный, когда тот издал низкий протяжный писк, а точка лихорадочно запульсировала.

Дверца ничем не отличалась от всех остальных, такая же безликая и покрытая инеем, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Лэнс быстро заводил по ней ладонями, пытаясь найти защелку или активирующую кнопку, хоть что-нибудь, и вообще, кто же знал, что надо было захватить с собой лом!

Но, к счастью, дверца негромко пиликнула и медленно раскрылась сама, и из скрывавшегося за ней зева неторопливо выехал…

Холодильник.

Потому что назвать иначе этот ледяной прямоугольник белого металла Лэнс не мог.

Его опутывали провода и трубки, и очень хотелось торопливо сорвать их все сразу, но Лэнс, борясь с брезгливостью, сначала отключил их разрядом тока из сканера, а после аккуратно отцепил по одной. Потом сверился еще раз с показателями, убеждаясь, что извлек правильный холодильник, опустился рядом с ним на корточки и провел по гладкой ледяной поверхности ладонью, тщетно пытаясь успокоить колотившееся где-то в горле сердце.

Осторожно попробовал открыть, но не получилось — не было ни замка, ни кодовой панели, ни даже просто щели, в которую можно было бы вставить захваченный с собой кинжал и использовать, как рычаг.

К тому же, попытка вскрыть холодильник насильно может оказаться небезопасной, прежде всего для его содержимого.

Лэнс медленно выдохнул, от волнения почти не ощущая холода, потом усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться и поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь.

В вентиляцию эта штука точно не влезет, так что выбираться придется другим путем. Повезло, что дверь комнаты изнутри не блокировалась: Лэнс приоткрыл ее на пробу, убедился, что с этим проблем не будет, и вернулся к холодильнику. Налег на него всем телом, толкая ближе к двери, и прохрипел:

— Чего ж ты такой тяжелый-то, а…

Спустя пару тиков Лэнс выпрямился и утер выступивший на лбу пот, который норовил тут же замерзнуть сосульками. Он подозревал, что вообще сумел сдвинуть холодильник с места только благодаря ослабленной гравитации. К счастью, быстрый осмотр помещения позволил обнаружить пару грузовых платформ. Еще немного непомерной физической нагрузки — и холодильник был победно водружен на одну из них. Лэнс крепко сжал в ладони трос, снова приоткрыл дверь и вытянул платформу за собой в коридор.

Пока все чисто.

Красная точка на сканере перестала мигать, отчего он в первое мгновение перепугался, но потом сообразил, что устройство просто перестроилось и теперь показывало обратный маршрут.

Лэнс перехватил трос поудобнее, поправил плащ, выдохнул и двинулся вперед, отчаянно надеясь, что никто не попадется ему на пути.

Но, к сожалению, лимит везения на сегодня был, очевидно, исчерпан, потому что на первом же повороте он столкнулся с патрулем. Столкнулся в буквальном смысле — дроиды с грохотом налетели на холодильник, так что один от силы столкновения даже потерял свой грибообразный шлем. Другого Лэнс торопливо отправил в нокаут и настороженно замер, ожидая сигнала тревоги. Когда его не последовало, он еще раз убедился, что дроиды отключились, затащил их за угол и торопливо продолжил путь — ну, насколько возможна «торопливость», когда ты тащишь за собой громоздкую грузовую платформу и целый холодильник. Причем не экономный кухонный вариант, сконструированный занимать как можно меньше места, а широченную и глубокую бандурину почти с тебя ростом, больше похожую на саркофаг.

Следующий патруль Лэнс, к стыду своему, просто не заметил — местные дроиды передвигались совершенно бесшумно, а он отвлекся, чтобы поправить холодильник, чуть сползший набок после резкого поворота.

Что-то с силой ударило его в спину, и Лэнс охнул, изворачиваясь, попытался пнуть обидчика в ответ. Драться в непривычном доспехе оказалось тяжело, у него была хуже мобильность и пластичность, и привычный пируэт закончился неуклюжим столкновением со стеной.

Дроиды вместо того, чтобы привычно сыпать приказами и угрозами, атаковали молча и дружно, работая синхронно. Даже слишком синхронно: Лэнс прищурился, заметив, что они наносят удары по очереди, проскользнул между ними, извернулся и застелил обоих из встроенных в предплечья доспеха бластеров.

Ну что ж, какие-то плюсы были и у этого скафандра.

Он выпрямился и развернулся к холодильнику, который, к счастью, не пострадал — и захрипел, когда его снова атаковали в спину, на этот раз с такой силой, что из легких вышибло весь воздух. За ударом последовал разряд тока, зеленые искры заплясали по всей поверхности скафандра, и Лэнс из последних сил проглотил крик боли.

А потом откуда-то с потолка — возможно, из вентиляции? — свалилась Найма и с грацией прирожденного ниндзя раскидала по сторонам еще двух дроидов, после чего извернулась, ухватила волосами третьего и швырнула его себе за спину.

Разумеется. Разумеется, у нее на голове оказались не странно выглядящие волосы, собранные в никогда не сменявшуюся прическу, а самые настоящие щупальца.

Лэнс передернулся от этой тревожной мысли, отогнал ее подальше и воскликнул:

— Но вы должны были отвлекать внимание!

Роло тоже спрыгнул из вентиляции, когда внизу все уже успокоилось, и отряхнул ладони:

— Мы решили, что тебе больше потребуется непосредственная помощь. 

— Ханк очень настаивал — а кто мы такие, чтобы с ним спорить, тем более после прошлого раза? — многозначительно улыбнулась Найма, поправляя пояс.

Лэнс потер пострадавшую поясницу, хотел возразить, что больше не попадется на этот трюк, но вдруг вспомнил про свой бесценный груз, торопливо оглянулся.

И едва не забыл дышать, когда увидел, что платформа опрокинулась на бок, и холодильник…

…раскрылся.

Валялся на боку гигантской полураспахнутой книгой.

У Лэнса едва не подогнулись ноги, но он бросился вперед и упал на колени рядом с ним, налег всем телом на крышку, сдвигая ее полностью, и застыл, не в силах поверить собственным глазам.

Отстраненно подумалось, что хотя бы сканер не подвел и нашел правильный холодильник.

Внутри лежал Кит. Абсолютной голый и сине-фиолетовый от холода, свернувшийся в позе эмбриона, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места.

Но он дышал, и это самое главное.

Несколько тиков Лэнс не решался пошевелиться, потом протянул руки, обхватил закоченевшее неповоротливое — и тяжелое — тело и неуклюже извлек его на пол, чуть не ударив головой о край платформы. Заколебался, не уверенный, что делать дальше, потом как в полусне стянул с плеч плащ, закутал в него Кита и попытался затащить себе на колени, хотя, разумеется, тот на них не поместился. Черные волосы были мокрые и в полусумраке коридора напоминали водоросли.

Все звуки доносились до него, как сквозь плотный слой облачной ваты. Кажется, Роло что-то говорил, но это было неважно.

Сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, словно хотело выскочить прямо сквозь горло — и что? Прыгнуть на Кита? Но это будет кроваво и как-то не очень практично…

Мелькнула глупая мысль, что надо его поцеловать, как спящую красавицу. Лэнс неуверенно поднял руку к гладкой синевато-бледной щеке, не решаясь дотронуться.

Датчики под потолком вдруг ожили, расплевались помехами и монотонно заныли:

— Нарушители. Нарушители. Вторжение в секторе 34-D-5, активировать сканеры и блокирующие заглушки. Побег пленников. Внимание: побег пленников категории XZ.

Приглушенное освещение коридора сменилось тревожными сигнальными огнями.

Лэнс вздрогнул, приходя в себя, нахмурился, инстинктивно наклонившись, чтобы закрыть Кита собой, и проворчал:

— И ничего не пленников, а всего одного… и не побег, он же не сам бежит, а экспроприация…

Разумеется, Кит выбрал именно это мгновение для того, чтобы резко дернуться всем телом и очнуться с диким хрипом.

Лэнс в последний момент увернулся от колена, чуть не прилетевшего ему в лоб, и воскликнул:

— Эй, эй, эй, все хорошо, все свои, только не дерись! Ну, вернее, конечно, не все хорошо и не все свои… но я тебя держу, ты в порядке, мы скоро выберемся!

Кит застыл, запутался в плаще, потом медленно обернулся на звук и моргнул, как новорожденный кланмюрл. Или еще что-то такое же нелепое, космическое и опасное.

— Л-лэнс? — голос его посреди стука зубов прозвучал изумленно и недоверчиво.

— А ты ждал кого-то еще? — Лэнс широко улыбнулся, стараясь изо всех сил показать, что совсем не страшится ответа, вот еще, да ему никакой разницы! И ему совсем не хочется поправить плащ и закутать Кита поплотнее, сам справится, не маленький!

Фиолетовые, почти черные глаза внимательно уставились прямо на него, но потом Кит вдруг отвел взгляд:

— По правде говоря, я никого не ждал.

Лэнс поперхнулся заготовленной тирадой и нахмурился:

— В смысле? Ты серьезно думал, что мы тебя бросим?!

Кит неуверенно пожал плечами, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в пол:

— У меня особо не было времени и возможности думать…

Лэнс покосился на распахнутый холодильник, невольно передернулся, потом выпрямился и фыркнул:

— Ну да, эти твои обожаемые Клинки тебя бросили при первой возможности, — судя по его виду, Кит явно собрался за них вступиться, но Лэнс не дал ему такой возможности, торопливо продолжив: — Да, конечно, Коливан пытался объяснить, что ваша миссия была важнее, чем попытки спасти одного солдата, плюс никто из галра из-за датчиков и сканеров все равно не смог бы сюда пробраться. Но, в общем, спасать тебя пришлось нам!

Он замолчал, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха и высказать сразу все накопившееся, выплеснуть все страхи и сомнения, но вместо этого примерился и посильнее пихнул Киту кулаком под ребра, еще более торчащие, чем обычно.

— Ай! За что?!

— За то, что попался! И за то, что из-за тебя все это время мне снились твои дурацкие кошмары! — Лэнс запнулся, почувствовав, что краснеет, но теперь уже надо было договаривать, раз начал. — Про такой побочный эффект связи со львами Аллура заранее не предупреждала…

Невероятное, головокружительное облегчение боролось внутри с тревогой, страхом и не до конца израсходованным адреналином. Ведь на самом деле до спасения им всем было еще далеко.

Кит, потирая пострадавшие ребра, уставился на него так, словно ни разу в жизни не встречал ничего подобного (что, в общем-то, чистая правда, Лэнс совершенно уникален в своем роде), и изумленно выдохнул:

— Я тебя видел… там, в черном измерении…

Лэнс против воли смутился, прокашлялся и отвел взгляд:

— В общем, нам всем просто невероятно повезло, что сейчас относительное затишье, с Лотором и всем прочим, и без Вольтрона можно какое-то время обойтись, так что я смог ненадолго выбраться… А то Красная, между прочим, тоже не очень довольна, что ее бросили! А натура у этой леди тонкая и вспыльчивая, сам знаешь! — он запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить заранее заготовленную речь, и продолжил: — Широ и Аллура с Кораном координируют альянс, Ханк и Пидж опять изобретают что-то гениальное… Короче, у всех остальных есть дела поважнее, чем возиться с тобой!

— И только ты, как всегда, бездельничаешь?

— Эй!!! — Лэнс от возмущения едва не поперхнулся, резко повернулся обратно к Киту — и глазам не поверил, когда увидел на сине-бледных губах самую настоящую улыбку. Причем такую, не насмешливую, не ухмылку, а именно улыбку, мягкую и…

— Все это, конечно, очень трогательно, но осмелюсь предположить, что нам лучше бы поторопиться, — внезапно грубо ворвался в их важный личный разговор голос Роло. — Похоже, объявлена общая тревога по всей базе.

Вещавшие датчики под потолком превратились для Лэнса в неважный монотонный шум — хоть и очень громкий и настойчивый, — но теперь он и правда различил там что-то про «всеобщую мобилизацию». Звучало как-то не очень обнадеживающе.

Кит мгновенно напрягся и нахмурился, настороженно глядя на Роло, которого явно заметил только сейчас, — похоже, еще не все его дивные и чуткие галра-чувства пробудились после заморозки.

— Что здесь делают эти двое?

Лэнс удивленно моргнул, различив в голосе Кита неприкрытую враждебность, потом пожал плечами:

— Вообще сначала я попросил помочь Мэтта и Олию, но они не могут сейчас оставить главную базу революционеров, так что пришлось обратиться к этим.

— «Эти» вас прекрасно слышат, — пропела Найма, поправляя завязки на волосах-щупальцах.

Лэнс, несмотря на опасность внезапно ощутив прилив хорошего настроения, подмигнул ей и продолжил:

— Я бы, конечно, справился и сам, но Аллура настояла, что для убедительности легенды мне нужны спутники.

Кит снова посмотрел на него, попытался запахнуться в плащ поплотнее и объявил с привычной прямолинейностью:

— Я не знаю, что меня тревожит больше: то, что ты готов был лезть сюда в одиночку, или то, на чью помощь ты в итоге согласился.

Лэнс тут же ткнул пальцем ему в грудь:

— Эй, про «в одиночку» уж кто бы говорил, сеньор я-все-сделаю-сам-я-одинокий-волк!

Кит отпихнул его руку и, подтверждая слова Лэнса, неуклюже попытался встать без чьей-либо помощи. Разумеется, тут же чуть не упал, так что Лэнс вскочил сам и поддержал его за локоть.

— А это даже трогательно, — громко прошептала Найма, обращаясь к Роло. — Динамика их отношений сильно изменилась с нашей первой встречи, правда?

Кит снова нахмурился, хотя отталкивать Лэнса больше не стал, и требовательно спросил:

— Что она сказала?

Лэнс закинул его руку себе за плечо, невольно содрогнулся оттого, каким ледяным был все еще Кит, и озадаченно уточнил:

— В смысле? У тебя еще не полностью вернулся слух? В каком ухе?

А потом понял.

Кит был абсолютно голым, без доспехов и шлема с встроенным переводчиком, даже без специального доспеха. А в базу фунгарис явно не были встроены автономные всепереводческие системы, как в львах и алтейском замке.

Лэнса Кит понимал, потому что они оба говорили по-английски, но вот инопланетная речь сейчас наверняка звучала для него, как последовательность диковатых и странных звуков, не всегда доступных человеческому горлу. А переводчик Лэнса был биологически настроен только на него.

Лэнс невольно вспомнил свой повторяющий кошмар — _чужие незнакомые бесстрастные голоса влажно щелкали, потрескивали и хлюпали прямо над ним, но он не мог различить ни слова_ — и содрогнулся, уже не от холода.

— Проклятье… Серьезно? Ты не понимаешь ни слова?

Кит согласно кивнул, отчего его все еще влажные волосы мокро мазнули по щеке Лэнса:

— Они тут отбирают переводчики у всех пленников. Причем они-то нас понимают, а вот мы… Чувствуешь себя бессловесным неразумным животным, только и годным, что на опыты. Я вроде выучил в итоге несколько слов, но это мне не особо помогло.

Лэнс попытался перехватить его поудобнее, дождался, пока Кит сделает первый неуверенный шаг, и спросил, потому что, с одной стороны, конечно, страшился ответа, но с другой — неизвестность пугала еще больше самыми дикими и немыслимыми последствиями:

— Что они с тобой делали?

Кит хмыкнул и едва не споткнулся:

— Превратили в био-батарейку. Нет, правда: они нас замораживали, помещали в специальные устройства и использовали, как топливо, — он недолго помолчал и добавил, внимательно глядя себе под ноги: — Даже галра не заслуживают такой участи. Во всяком случае, простые солдаты.

Так вот что имела в виду Госпожа, когда говорила, что все пленники приносят пользу обществу.

Лэнс сглотнул опять поднявшуюся в горле тошноту, пожалел, что сквозь скафандр не может ощутить живое тепло — холод? — чужого тела и пообещал так тихо, чтобы услышал только Кит:

— Мы за ними вернемся.

Потом оглянулся на оставшиеся где-то позади отсеки с холодильниками, повторил свое обещание мысленно, а после громко объявил, чтобы сменить тему и отвлечь Кита от неприятных мыслей, как и положено хорошему другу:

— В общем, тебе ужасно повезло, что я прилетел тебя спасать, как прекрасный принц на, э, белом звездолете!

— Мой корабль не белый, — прокомментировал откуда-то сзади Роло, но его замечание не имело никакого значения. В конце концов, возможно, у его расы вообще не было такого понятия, как «метафора»!

Однако Кит, кажется, тоже не оценил заявление Лэнса должным образом, потому что нахмурился с легким недоумением, которое не имело никакого права выглядеть на его лице так мило, и выдал:

— Но единственный принц, которого мы знаем, это Лотор. По-моему, не самое лестное сравнение.

Лэнс аж поперхнулся слюной от возмущения и едва не выронил свою невыносимую ношу прямо на пол:

— Эй, ничего подобного! На Оро-Дриве тоже был принц, а в государстве самбуков вообще целых двое, и еще... — он запнулся, в красках припомнив всех упомянутых принцев, и невольно поморщился. — Ладно, предупреждаю заранее, больше ты от меня такого никогда не услышишь, но, в общем, признаю твою правоту. Но только в этом!

Он буквально спиной ощущал насмешливое любопытство Роло и Наймы и очень надеялся, что дальнейшие комментарии они оставят при себе.

— Хорошо? — озадаченно моргнул Кит, потом склонил голову набок и уточнил, словно только сейчас заметил: — Что на тебе вообще надето?

Лэнс демонстративно помахал свободной рукой, выпустив из предплечья бластер:

— Очередной раритет из косплейной коллекции Корана. Это нужно было для маскировки. И вообще, я не собираюсь выслушивать модные советы от человека, который спит в перчатках и ботинках! Не говоря уж о твоей ужасной кроп-топ кожанке!

— Она не ужасная, — насупился Кит.

Он прихрамывал на обе ноги по очереди, и в любой другой ситуации Лэнс бы обязательно над ним посмеялся. А тут пришлось терпеть.

— Думаю, здесь нам лучше свернуть, судя по схеме, впереди казармы, — снова вклинился Роло, на сей раз с более ценным замечанием.

Лэнс остановился и повертел головой по сторонам:

— Направо или налево?

Прежде, чем ему успели ответить, внешние обстоятельства сделали выбор за них.

Из левого коридора внезапно густым бесшумным роем хлынул поток дроидов, словно неумолимая смертоносная — или как минимум токобьющая — волна. Лэнс вскрикнул от неожиданности и отшатнулся назад, утягивая с собой Кита, но тот дернулся, вырвался у него из рук, едва не рухнул на пол, прямо под ноги дроидам.

Но в последний момент восстановил равновесие, ощерился и ринулся в атаку. Сшиб первого дроида, с рыком оторвал у него руку и, используя ее вместо меча, накинулся на другого. В общем, в родной стихии сражения Кит пришел в себя оскорбительно и нечеловечески быстро.

Плащ и правда развевался очень элегантно. Правда, гораздо больше внимания поневоле привлекала чья-то голая белая задница. И другие… элементы.

Лэнс против воли сглотнул пересохшим горлом, зашарил по скафандру и крикнул:

— Эй, лови!

Даже не оборачиваясь на его голос, Кит поймал свой кинжал и трансформировал его в пафосную морморскую саблю прямо на лету. И разрубил сразу двух дроидов.

Выглядело круто, но Лэнс был ничуть не впечатлен, вот ни капельки! Мимолетом пожалел, что сканеры и маскировка не позволили захватить с собой баярды, и активировал бластеры в доспехе.

Вчетвером даже с такой массой дроидов они разделались на удивление быстро.

Кит пошатнулся, все-таки запахнул плащ и почти с благоговением уставился на свой клинок, потом перевел почти такой же восторженный взгляд на Лэнса:

— Как ты его отличил от остальных?

По-прежнему бледный и в то же время раскрасневшийся, с прилипшими к щекам волосами, он выглядел так, что Лэнс снова сглотнул и пожал плечами:

— Слишком часто видел, как ты с ним нянчишься.

Найма хихикнула, потом шагнула к нему и помогла убрать обратно в скафандр заклинивший бластер, задержав ладони у него на предплечье. Ее немигающие темные глаза разглядывали его очень внимательно, так, словно раньше она его не видела.

— Ты сильно изменился и повзрослел за это короткое время, Синий паладин. Возможно, если б ты был таким, когда мы встретились впервые, я бы приложила больше усилий и не так торопилась бы выдать свою истинную цель.

Лэнс застыл, глядя на ее улыбку, словно загипнотизированный кролик на змею, потом высвободился:

— Если б я был таким, когда мы встретились впервые, я бы не попался на ваши уловки!

Скорее всего. Наверное.

Найма не успела ничего на это ответить, потому что между ними вдруг вклинился Кит и отодвинул Лэнса за себя. Напряг плечи, чуть развел в стороны руки со скрюченными пальцами… и — Лэнс даже ушам свои не поверил — зарычал! На самом деле, взаправду зарычал, низко и глубоко — хотя он явно понятия не имел, о чем сказала Найма, просто не мог осознать ее слова без переводчика, но, очевидно, считал интонации и что-то еще?

Лэнс усилием воли встряхнулся, запоздало возмутился и шлепнул Кита ладонью между лопаток:

— Эй, прекрати! Не имеешь никакого на это права! И вообще, я на тебя ужасно злюсь, между прочим.

Кит медленно обернулся к нему и нахмурился, пристально глядя снизу вверх, чуть вскинув подбородок:

— Почему?

Выглядел он, несмотря на бледность и изможденность, как всегда серьезно, вызывающе и по-самурайски круто, лучше всех, кого Лэнсу когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Они, конечно, не говорили этого друг другу прямо, дружно придерживались обоюдного молчания по этому поводу, но Лэнс уже давно ощущал между ними вибрирующее напряжение — в хорошем смысле, как мурашки предвкушения.

И, похоже, наконец настало время этому напряжению прорваться.

Лэнс закусил губу, втянул носом как можно больше вязкого сладковатого воздуха — и выплеснул всю оставшуюся тревогу, обиду, злость и страх, все те противоречивые эмоции, которые терзали его изнутри уже долгое время, особенно после их последней встречи:

— Я тебе признался — и на следующий же день ты сбежал к своим Клинкам! Ты хоть представляешь, что я себе надумал?! И как я себя после такого чувствовал?! Да Ханк мне десять квинтантов подряд космо-блинчики и космо-тако готовил в утешение!

Кит, словно оглушенный, беззвучно раскрывал и закрывал рот, глядя на него огромными фиолетовыми глазами. Потом встряхнулся и попытался возразить:

— Но я не… Это просто так совпало! Коливану срочно нужен был подходящий исполнитель для миссии и…

— Ну конечно! Миссия то, миссия се, Коливан здесь, Коливан там! А то, что мы, вообще-то, знаем тебя куда дольше Коливана и что ты для нас гораздо важнее, чем для него и всех его Клинков вместе взятых — это, значит, не считается?! Ты часть команды, ты… ты… Почему ты вообще с такой готовностью нас бросил, при первой же возможности?! И вообще, я!..

Он подавился словами, когда холодные ладони вдруг крепко обхватили его лицо, словно тисками.

— Так чтоб тебя! — проворчал Кит, правда, без особого запала. — Я и забыл, насколько ты незатыкаем.

А потом дернул его на себя, словно собравшись драться, и…

Что-то шершавое и холодное прижалось к его губам, слегка промазало, потом скользнуло вбок, стыкуясь плотнее. Чужое дыхание смешалось с его собственным, и в ушах загудело, все прочие звуки стали далекими и неважными.

Лэнс даже не заметил, когда успел закрыть глаза. Почувствовал, как пальцы на его щеках разжались, неуверенно соскользнули вниз, отпуская, и инстинктивно отшатнулся назад.

Заморгал, недоверчиво глядя на какого-то еще более бледного, чем мгновение назад, Кита, и прохрипел:

— Это… это что было?

— А что, по-твоему, это могло быть? — тут же ощерился Кит, отвел взгляд и ссутулил плечи. И только после этого буркнул. — Поцелуй.

Лэнс потер ладонью затылок и демонстративно вздохнул, словно разом ощутив на своих плечах тяжесть целого мира, а то и не одного, хотя на самом деле внутри все пело и пузырилось от счастья:

— И это ты называешь поцелуем?

Кит изумленно вскинул на него взгляд, потом насупился еще сильнее, когда понял, что его дразнят, и пихнулся:

— Я что, виноват, что никогда раньше этого не делал?!

Бледные уши посреди спутанных мокрых волос безошибочно покраснели.

Найма снова хихикнула и протянула:

— Брачные игрища землян такие забавные!

— Интересно, им обязательно нужны зрители или они справятся как-нибудь сами? — уточнил почему-то у потолка Роло.

Лэнс одарил их обоих высокомерным взглядом, снова посмотрел на Кита и строго предупредил, тщетно борясь с заливающей лицо краской:

— Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору! И практиковаться нам тоже надо!

Кит моргнул и на удивление послушно закивал.

Передатчик Роло знакомо запиликал.

— Бизер сообщил, что смог вывести корабль со станции, но ему не удастся пробиться к городу, чтобы забрать нас. Хорошо хоть груз мы доставили на борт заранее.

Ну чего еще ждать от бывших контрабандистов и их системы ценностей?

Лэнс встряхнулся и объявил, впервые ощутив полноценную уверенность в том, что у них все обязательно получится и удастся, потому что просто не может быть иначе:

— Ничего, у меня есть запасной план, но нам нужно на поверхность!

Внутри мягко пульсировала и звала знакомая энергия, которой невозможно было противиться.

Найма сверилась со своим наручным передатчиком и предложила:

— Можем пробраться к ближайшей шахте лифта и подняться там.

Спорить никто не стал. К счастью, им удалось обогнуть через боковой коридор еще один взвод дроидов. Сирены продолжали тревожно выть у них над головами, и Лэнс подозревал, что уже немного оглох. Ну, всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать во имя всеобщего блага.

Вырвавшийся вперед Кит едва не ухнул прямо в шахту, разверзнувшуюся у них под ногами за следующим поворотом, но Лэнс успел обхватить его за талию и активировал джетпак, взмывая ввысь. Следом взлетели Роло и Найма.

Без шлема такой резкий подъем оказался не особо приятным, но уже через несколько добошей они взлетели над металлическим лабиринтом города, а в следующее мгновение плотную зеленую завесу облаков в клочья прорвал знакомый силуэт, принеся вместе с собой первые рассветные лучи, огнем заполыхавшие на алой краске.

Лэнс услышал, как прямо у него над ухом Кит от изумления с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, и не удержался от широкой ликующей улыбки:

— Я же предупредил. Наша леди очень недовольна, что ее бросили.

В конце концов, она уже не раз, невзирая на все преграды, прилетала с другого конца галактики, чтобы спасти блудного Кита. Так почему бы ей не сделать этого еще раз?

Красная глухо заворчала у него в затылке, почему-то заявив, что он дурак, но сделала это так ласково, что Лэнс не обиделся, хотя и ничего не понял.

А потом их, всех четвертых, по очереди заглотили, и гравитация резко сменилась, а потом с силой придавила вниз, когда Красная развернулась и стремительно взмыла обратно вверх, словно пущенное из пушки ядро.

Лэнс с кряхтением приподнялся и скатился с Кита, потер ушибленный даже сквозь скафандр локоть и встал на ноги, на всякий случай придерживаясь за ближайшую панель.

Роло с Наймой тоже распутались и поднялись с пола, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Это корабль меньше того, который мы похитили в прошлый раз, — задумчиво протянула Найма, отряхиваясь.

Лэнс буквально ногами ощутил, как Красная невольно зарычала, вибрируя всем телом, и поспешил ткнуть в гостей пальцем:

— Так, вы двое! Садитесь там, у стены, и ничего не трогайте, для вашего же собственного блага!

— А мне куда сесть? — негромко спросил Кит, выглядя при этом таким непривычно неуверенным, словно он тоже был здесь чужаком. — Это теперь твой лев…

Лэнс зарычал вместе с Красной, закатил глаза и с силой пихнул его в кресло пилота. А потом без лишних церемоний плюхнулся сверху и притянул к себе рычаг управления.

Колени у Кита оказались неудобные и костлявые, а еще даже сквозь плащ и скафандр по-прежнему холодные. Лэнс поерзал в тщетной попытке устроиться поудобней, потом застыл, когда Кит зашипел у него прямо над ухом, и постарался расслабиться. Через мгновение чужие руки сцепились у него на животе, а в плечо уткнулся острый подбородок. 

В мониторе заднего видения постепенно удалялась укутанная салатово-зелеными облаками планета, и Лэнс поневоле задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь просчитать, все ли сделал правильно и насколько сильно отступил от оговоренного плана. Красный кристалл, который он лично передал Госпоже, содержал запись послания от Аллуры с предложением вступить в альянс Вольтрона. Правда, после их драматичного побега с одним из пленников он всерьез сомневался, что фунгарис согласятся на союз… ну да не велика потеря! Им же хуже.

— Не верю, что среди всего прочего забыл спросить самое важное, — пробормотал Кит. — Но как вы меня нашли?

Лэнс помахал в воздухе наручным сканером:

— Все благодаря нано-передатчикам, которые нам всем вживили под кожу после пропажи Широ! Мы поймали сигнал твоего и следовали за ним. Алтейские чудо-технологии и все такое.

Исчезновение их лидера тогда сильно ударило по всей команде. Конечно, Широ в итоге сумел к ним вернуться, как и положено истинному герою, но все равно, если б у него сразу был такой передатчик, они отыскали бы его гораздо быстрее. 

Поэтому Коран и предложил им всем пройти эту операцию. По его словам, обычно такие штуки вживляли в запястья, но тот же Широ служил наглядным примером, что это не лучшая идея. В итоге Коран оптимистично заявил, что конечности можно потерять, а если потеряешь голову — то уже без разницы, есть передатчик или нет, и вживил их всем в затылки.

Вспомнив процедуру в красках, Лэнс с трудом удержался от желания почесать загривок, проверил проложенный курс на навигационной панели и предложил:

— Надо будет, наверное, добавить к ним и переводчики тоже.

Кит молча кивнул, соглашаясь.

На мостике повисла тишина, даже Роло с Наймой замолчали. Напряжение постепенно отпускало, сменяясь эйфорией и недоверчивым облегчением, и хотелось то ли засмеяться в голос, то ли напиться нунвилла.

Лэнс вместо этого откинулся на Кита, размял затекшие пальцы и объявил:

— Я требую свою законную награду! Как минимум — где мои полкоролевства?!

Краем глаза он заметил, как Кит озадаченно нахмурился:

— Коливан вряд ли согласится разделять Клинков. И потом — что ты будешь с ними делать?

Лэнс поборол желание вздохнуть — тяжело, когда все твои шутки воспринимают буквально и при этом не понимают, — и мечтательно протянул:

— Нууу, даже не знаю. Личный взвод пушистых мускулистых воинов, готовых исполнять все мои приказы...

Кит снова зарычал — Лэнс ощутил вибрацию спиной даже сквозь скафандр, и, похоже, холодильник фунгарис нежданно активировал чьи-то спящие инстинкты, — а потом схватил Лэнса холодными пальцами за подбородок, развернул к себе и поцеловал.

И, надо признать, во второй раз у него получилось уже гораздо, гораздо лучше.


End file.
